1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) device and a method for manufacturing the MEMS device.
2. Related Art
Traditional MEMS devices are produced by disposing a MEMS portion such as an oscillator in a space, such as a cavity, that is vacuum sealed or hermetically sealed with an inert gas or the like at a given pressure (see JP-A-2010-30021 (FIG. 4)). This space, such as a cavity, is formed by using a dielectric film made of a silicon oxide film as a sacrificial material and removing this sacrificial material by etching. Thus, the silicon oxide film, which is likely to generate a gas, is mostly used for inner walls of the space such as a cavity. As a result, there are cases where the gas generated from the silicon oxide film collects in that space, resulting in a deterioration in the degree of vacuum or a change in the pressure of hermetic sealing. This causes a decrease in the performance and the reliability of the MEMS portion.